Ardeur
by ikanaiX
Summary: He watched her fall to ashes, leaving nothing behind but her will. The will to resist temptation. Temptation which slowly ate her from the inside out until it left nothing but a single heart. A heart capable of love. And lust A story of corruption
1. The Sun

Hey errbody! I'm back with a new series thing, will not last too long because I still have to finish up Indulgence. This story is from a dream and some parts are accurate and some I tweaked because...it will be too dirty. I hope I got New!Dante's personality correctly because I fucking love him.

This story is based after the events of DMC: Devil May Cry and Dante still has his black hair because his white hair looks like shit. This is not a one-shot but it does hold an essence of PWP so beware.

Enjoy my latest addition to my collection of stories and hope you find it just as amazing as I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC or anything tied to the series, if I did own it I would make Dante's hair purple just to piss everyone off

* * *

_"No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from"~George Eliot_

_High in sky was where I was, basking in the light not only from the sun but from my peers. Duty and structure simplified my goals while temptation complicated it. I held no dreams and strived to please Him. For selfishness only led to misfortune. Despite my rigid rules and teachings, I was not prepared to anticipate the consequences of a being's ulterior motives. Thus I fell._

A crackle and whish burned into my ears like a screaming infant, instantly tearing down my resolve and setting my face into that of fear. My stomach coiled and snaked around my heart as I descended rabidly through the layers of air. Shock paralyzed my limbs and the air sanded over my back, creating an unbearable burn that escalated to shuttering pain. My hair obscured my vision, blocking the comforting sun rays and creating a blanket of shifting darkness. I flailed to regain balance and struggled to gain calm but the common sensations did not return for I knew this was the end to my life. My duty. My structure.

I had only fallen for a few moments before slamming back first into the ground, feeling my bones fracture. With my brain compressed and my organs ruptured I knew I was dead, however a small burning on my back reminded me death was not so lenient to my kind. Principally the _Fallen_.

With a dried gasp I shuttered as I felt my bones moving under my skin, retreating to their former position. Muscles regenerated to tissues and bones, creating painful spasms comparable to tearing them. As I gasped and wheezed from pain I stared up at the sun above, imagining I was basking in it as I once did, taking in the rays like a delighted child. I shouted in pain as my spine realigned and my vocal cords strained at the effort, eliciting a hoarse cry. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, blocking the sun and focused on healing.

It was too hot. I wiped my forehead and shook off the perspiration as I gazed down the vast plains of nothing but dried soil. "Where am I?" I questioned out loud and ignored the brutal crack of my voice, trying to remain attentive on finding civilization. My hair was damp with sweat and weighed heavily on my head, resulting in pauses to lean my head back to assuage the pain in my neck. "Hey!" I blinked at the sound and looked off in the distance to only see waves of heat rising from the ground, wrapping around broken structures. I licked my cracked lips once more before rubbing my temples, trying to quiet the loud calling of my mind. "Hey!" the shout was firmer, gaining an aggravated tone, one used for reprimanding children. I ignored it once more and focused on the distance, seeing a tall series of collapsed buildings. I took a step forward, intent on investigating for signs of life before a hand slapped firmly on my shoulder. "Are you on something?!" the voice tingled my ears from the strange sound and I turned around swiftly, noting how my hair whipped the stranger's face. I furrowed my brows at the being and eyed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm on Earth…?" I said and searched his blue eyes, finding freckles of gray glinting under the sun. A sound erupted from his throat before he released my shoulder, leaving the area wet with sweat. "It's okay, Kat! Just another hippie!" the man hollered over his shoulder and I took a moment to analyze the strange being. His hair was a deep black but the style was unusual, nothing I have seen on men _or_ women. I then looked at his attire and reached out to touch the advanced material, feeling the smooth material slide between my fingertips. "Animal hide" I murmured and I ran a fingertip along the grey material under the coat. The man reacted efficiently and stepped away from my touch and gave me a muted look, as if conflicted. "Whoa there, no touching!" he said and patted down his attire as a woman came and stood beside him, wearing a just as strange attire. She looked me once over attentively before giving the man a look. A look I could not decipher. "Is this Earth?" I finally questioned and the man smirked at me before folding his arm, seeming impressed. "Whatever you wanna call _this,_" he motioned to the plains with a laugh before continuing. "I have to say, whatever drugs you got in your system seems to have fucked your sense. Got any more?" I registered his mocking tone but could not decipher his onslaught of words, leaving me with a grimace on my face. His eyes then trailed to my body and I followed his gaze, seeing as I was bare. "Just grab her and lets go, Dante. We still have to survey the rest of the area" she hinted and the man, named Dante, shrugged before leaning forward to grab me. His hand reached out for my arm and I flinched back, not in fear but hostility. "C'mon!" he grunted out and reached once more, this time with speed but I slipped my arm from his grasp, stepping away from the two. "I refuse!"

A curse lifted his lips and his hand became a blur, reappearing on my wrist and clamped tight. The violent grab shook me not only physically but mentally. The man called Dante must have noticed my astounded expression for he glanced down at the contact, knowing he was feeling the same thing. It was a terrible burn, the same burn on my back. The burn of sin. A prayer left my lips as I stepped back but was stopped by his firm grip. "Demon" I glared at him and he returned the gesture with one of his own, looking more demented than an average demon. I breathed out in a collective breath and anticipated action, however he did not move. Simply stared. "And what does that make you?!" he challenged, still holding tight and I looked at the wary girl beside him, seeing recognition within her eyes. "Angel…" the girl said with wide eyes and I looked upon the woman, was she a demon as well? "Bullshit! Why would a naked ass Angel be here in the middle of fucking nowhere?" I removed his strange sayings and surmised he was questioning the validity of my race. Taking advantage of his confusion I wretched my wrist from his grip and dug my heel into the ground before swinging a clenched hand into his jaw. The sound of skin contact and shuttering bones was enlightening and the force sent him to the ground, landing with a loud thud. I gave the woman one last look before turning on my heel, heading for the ruins in the distance.

When I turned I was met face to face with Dante, a look of pure ire etched into his face. "Move demon, unless you want to risk your life!" I side stepped pass the man, relieved he was no longer in my eyesight. However what gave me pause was the distinct sound of a withdrawing blade, a blade which cried of sins. I stopped in my tracks and flexed my hands, already feeling the tip of his blade pressing against my back. "You're coming with us, willingly or not" I sent a prayer above, knowing the quiet whispers were heard with the rampant beating of my heart. I felt my wrist heating up once again, feeling the light seep under my skin. With a small burst of light, a long and elegant sword weighed in my hand, crafted from blessed metal, the ivory hilt showcasing a golden guard divided into thick strands decorated with feathers and pearls. Disregarding the blade to my back I turned halfway, opening my body for a wide stance and aimed the sword at his neck in a challenging gesture. "You speak like one with experience, I do hope its not a simple act" I said and slashed diagonal from his chin, aiming to slice off his arm. With a smirk he dropped his arm and stepped back with ease. His eyes perused over my body once more before he licked his lips in near anticipation and lust. "Lets fight then, angel"

My heart flooded with blood as he made the first move, choosing for a short sprint. He rushed me with incredible speed, speed I have not witnessed amongst demons. His sinful blade arched upward and I jumped away in time to avoid the sharp blade. Before I could get my two feet on the ground he was in front of me again, this time jabbing before slicing left and right, moving like a skilled fighter. I met and dodged each swing, knowing he would tire out or reveal a damaging weakness. However the fire in his eyes did nothing to confirm my prediction. "Fight me!" he mocked with a smirk as he did one last swipe which I dodged carefully. I quickly noticed the sudden change in his expression and was startled by the sight of a large red battle axe. I expressed my distress with a subtle grit of my teeth as he moved swiftly, raising his weapon above his head before descending down just as quickly. With luck I raised my sword and made contact with his weapon nearly crippling from the weight. I crouched low to distribute the tremendous weight and Dante peered down at me with a grin. "You look much better on your knees" he taunted and pressed harder and at each sound of our weapons gratings, I began to register my purpose for being here. With a low grunt I shoved upward and heaved the weapon away, watching in awe as it suddenly transformed to his previous sword. I discarded the useless emotion and advanced, now more determined than ever to end this frivolous fight.

I slashed downward before going upward and with a powerful lunge I thrust my sword forward and skewered his shoulder. I did not relish in the hit and kicked the center of his body, hearing the wet swipe of flesh over metal. I rushed forward and sliced across his neck which he blocked with a simple raise of his sword. He then pushed forward and I rolled back, nearly dodging a blade to the eye. As I rose to my full height he was already on me, ready to sever my head. I blocked the hit with a small glare and kicked his shin before shoving my blade up into the pit of his stomach. The sound of air rushing from his body soothed me and I pulled away, watching gingerly as the demon knelt to the ground with a laugh. "Dante!" the woman yelled in distress, running towards his hunched form. I stepped passed the demon and watched carefully as the woman ran pass me, a terrible look of concern within her eyes. "Human" I called out towards her and she halted her advancement towards Dante. "Where is the nearest civilization" I turned towards her to see contemplation etched into her face. She refused to answer and I looked to the east, seeing a small cluster of buildings sweltering under the sun.

With caution I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open, hearing a distinctive ringing upon entry. It was a dim lit storage for clothing of some kind; harboring attire related to what is considered ideal. I realized upon entering this bustling city is that my lack of attire is frown upon, leading me to don a robe I found on a human. "Welcome" my eyes snapped to the lady behind a counter, knowing she was trying to hide her nervous smile. I approached the lady and contemplated what to ask of her. I gazed down at the counter to see a book she must have been reading. It was bigger than the average book and peculiar in content for it held detailed drawings. A particular drawing caught my eyes and I pointed at it. "I want this" she meekly peered down at my request before nodding gently, walking from the counter to the other half of the store to look in the storage of clothing. My choice was that of an attire I was more familiar with, a nice white robe. "This is as close as I can get in that dress, I also brought some shoes to match" the woman's voice was sweet and I could not help but smile at the tone.

I exited the shop with an ungraceful stumble, feet shuffling to accommodate the strange shape. My robe was tighter than the few I have worn before, and shorter. I was able to pay for the fee for such an attire since the primary robe I wore had a few notes. The sun was falling behind the buildings, creating an unnatural glow amongst the city. I gazed at the people passing by, their faces tight with stress and regrets. It was strange to see humans this close, to truly be in their faulty presence without startling them. Angels are graced with fluidity, strength and youth while humans are gifted with purpose, emotions, and life. They envy us and we envy them.

The sun vanished and the moon rose high along with the cries of the demons, lurking along the dark shadows of buildings. They smelled the sin and purity on me, knew what I was and will be. One of them. I have 7 days to regain my standings and maintain my grace with God, but how will that be possible in this forsaken world. Demons and humans roam together, fighting to become superior over the other. Where does the Holy stand in all this? Unlike most of the fallen, I still remember my life as God's messenger and can still pray without reluctance. The only answer I can produce from that realization was the sudden disappearance of an artifact. An artifact that when presented to my peers for the first time, it was met with disregard. A simple orb was found during one our hunts for demons attempting to access the holy land. It was found amongst the demons and we knew it must have been some sort of importance to them, a symbol for victory. We attempted to dissect it, discerning if it was a device meant to hinder us. It was placed it the vault and then disappeared some time later, reported by a fellow angel. Time is nonexistent in the Heavens but the time it spent there was brief. The time of the orb vanishing and my falling was not just simple chances.

I took shelter in between two buildings, shielding myself from the trickling rain and humans. My blonde hair lay against my cheeks, weighing my head terribly and sweeping across the ground as I knelt. I closed my eyes against the dark world and concentrated on my beating heart. At each thump I felt my skin crawling with light, stretching out and escaping my body, leaving to touch others across the city. I felt the humans, demons, and one angel. I concentrated on the beam of light, shutting my eyes tighter and imagined what surrounded them. A tall building, perhaps on par with the others. The masonry was basic and contained humans of many ages, sleeping soundly. I metaphysically slipped into the cracks of the building, catching the light of a human and the angel. The light of the human was far brighter than the angel's, causing questions to boil within my mind. The angelic light was dull and muddled with an inky black, sign of a demon. The darkness swirled with malice and I peered into it, trying to identify the being. As I neared, the light flashed with great might before sputtering like a falling star leaving an angry expanding black. The presence of the darkness overwhelmed me, seizing my strand of light in an intoxicating pull. Vertigo pulled my gut and as the darkness wrenched me closer I fought and reeled back from the building before crashing back into my body. I fell over with a gasp and landed flat onto the damp ground, soaking up the grime of the day. With another struggled gasp I clumsily rose to my full height, mastering the human form of footwear. I rubbed over my heart and emerged from the enclosing, peering down the streets for the presence of demons.

"Angel…" a whispering voice crawled into my ears and rattled my brain with fear, eliciting a sigh from me. I contacted the light within me and felt my saber weigh heavily in my grasp. My eyes shifted left to right, taking in the bright flashing signage along structures and the fall of the rain. A deep impact sounded behind me, shuttering the puddles as if a great being descended. I felt the vile tingles of sin on my neck and spun on my heel and thrust the end of my glowing sword into the face of a tall and mangled creature, its porcelain face mimicking a crying child. The face distorted and disintegrated around my sword and under that noise was a deep sound. I whirled around with my sword in a horizontal motion, catching the sturdy neck of a being leveled with my height. It's inky horns pulsed with power as the red skin of its neck mingled with the edge of my sword. I raised my foot and shoved it deep into its hollow torso before following with a downward slash, severing it in half. Black blood spilled onto me like a fountain, repelling off my pure skin. A glint caught my eye and reeled to the side just in time to avoid a blinding arrow. I followed the line of fire to see a mockery of a cherub aiming down it's sights. I did not risk hesitation and with a step back I hurled my sword forward. The beaming sword pieced the demon's gut and it fell with the weight, landing on the ground in a mass of porcelain. A growl emanated from beside me and another demon advanced upon me, this time swinging it's blade infused arm. It poised to strike and with urgency I seized their readied arm and shoved a heavy fist into their face, grabbing what was surrounding my hand and tugged. Blood spurted like small streams onto my face as I snatched out a malleable mass of ink. With a grimace I dropped the matter and was left with a stained body and dead demons. Not taking a chance to encounter more demons I dashed for my sword embedded into the ground and hurried away from the scene. The only thing clear in my mind was the angel and human. Especially the possessed Angel.

My eyes blinked away dirty moisture as I rounded a building and sprinted towards my destination, hearing a cacophony of demon cries behind me. Sin tingled at my back, tempting me to eradicate it but I refused, intent on invading the building. I ran up the slippery steps and slapped my hands on the handles and pulled. I glided into the crack I allowed and slammed the door closed, watching as bundles of demons crashed against the glass. A warding circle glowed upon the glass and I raised my brow at the scripture. The demons pounded against the glass, trying to break through the warding powers the circle emitted. I stepped away from the door with a small sigh before turning to face the long corridor. The floor was draped with a long rug, leading to a pair of metal doors. I walked down the hallway with urgency, keeping out my sword in case of an accidental encounter with the possessed Angel.

I discarded the idea of using the metal shielded device that opened with a press of a triangle button and opted for the wooden stairs beside it. The walls were wooden and riddled with portraits of various humans, always holding the expression of the content. The relation between the portraits was little, and held no significance as to who dwells within these rooms. As I ascended, I felt the tugging sensation of sin, alerting me of a demon lurking nearby. I knew it was that cursed Angel and halted my ascension when I felt the urge reach it's peak. I was at the limit of how the stairs took me and glanced at the wooden door trapping the evil inside.

I entered another corridor but it held one door at the end, leading to the room which held the human and Angel inside. I approached the door rather quietly and listened intently to the sounds on the other side. Nothing. I grabbed the door handle and twisted, finding that it will not budge. I twisted the device tighter, mangling it apart and pushed the door open, noticing wood shards littered the floor. "You!" it was the human woman from the wasteland, slowly rising from her position on a leather seat. I ignored the human and scanned the area visually, finding no signs of the Angel. "Where is the Angel?" I questioned softly and entered the room with a grimace. She looked at my feet and I followed her gaze, seeing a fresh circle painted to the ground. An entrapment circle. "You are the one painting those demon wards" I said and tried moving outside the small circle only to stop short at the edge. "And you must be the one pissing off those demons" I heard a voice comment from behind me followed by the closing of a door. I did not have to turn to guess it was that wretched demon, Dante. I felt his demonic presence, eating away at my control as time passed on. "I miss you without clothes" he commented and lightly touched my hair. He then rounded me and I faced his smug expression foretelling how much joy he was getting out of this. "What is an Angel like you lurking in this realm?" I suddenly sensed the strong fusion of his dark aura…and something else. Was this the possessed Angel? Would he know about the orb…or perhaps possess it? Only Angel's and the innocent are granted entrance into heaven but does that apply to a possessed Angel? "I will only answer if you are willing to answer my questions" Dante scoffed at my words in a reflexive manner before crossing his arms. "Makin' a deal?" he raised a brow at me before looking at the woman behind him. I was able to see her short brown hair and the mark painted on her forehead. "I do not deal, Demon. I simply offer" his head whipped back to mine and he laughed at my statement. "Same fucking thing, now ask away!" he seemed entertained by my discourse but I ignored the mockery, intent on asking my question.

"I can see the light and dark inside you. How are you able to possess a celestial entity?" I caught the slight hesitation and confusion in his eyes at my words but he hid it quickly with a smile. "I'm not possessing anything, this is all me" he gestured to his body and I analyzed it once more. He reeked of sin yet under the muddied black there was a faint light battling for recognition. "He's trying to say that he is both light and dark, a Nephilim" Dante and I made eye contact at the woman's admission, seeming to read each other's thoughts. I conveyed surprise as my gaze littered his body, trying to find some form of trickery. My eyes landed on his deep red necklace resting against his chest, glinting under the dull light. "Why are you here?" it was apparent he was avoiding the central issue. "I'm searching for an artifact, an orb" the woman was now beside Dante, close to his side but not close enough to convey fear. I do not know how humans perceive Angel's, most are blinded by our light and cower in fear. However the woman was staring directly at me without a hint of discomfort. "Have you seen it?" I looked from Dante to the woman, both showing the expression of passiveness. "No, why is it so important?" I eyed the dark man before looking to the human, giving me a cold face. Lie. "You are lying" I gingerly accused and Dante simply smirked at my accusation, not at all affected by his sin. "No I'm not" he lied once more and heard the grating in my ears, signaling another lie. "He is" the woman interrupted me before I can reply to his deceit. Dante visibly bristled before he slowly eyed her with a glare. "We know about the orb and we can help you find it!" she spoke in one breath, stepping closer to me. I chanced a glance at Dante to see ire seeping into his face like thick oil. "Who has it?" I made sure to hide my emotions as she approached me and swiped her feet across the circle, erasing her spell. Before the female can answer my anxious question she was pulled away by Dante, retreating to a small corner

**Dante**

I glanced at the Angel, not caring how she absorbed the pissed look on my face. However, I did make sure to hide the pull she exhibited like a fucking drug. Every now and then she would pause to look me over, taking in my body before making direct eye contact. Her sharp blue eyes reading me like a book and I read her, taking in her tempting body. From head to toe was elegance and purity, a perfect model for an Angel. And then there's me, a fucked up demon _and_ angel. Her fucking legs were what nearly made me stumble into a realm of lust. She looked at me once more and I felt the tug once more, this time centering inside my pants. I breathed in carefully, inhaling thick air which weighed my lugs with anticipation. I took a steady step forward and grabbed Kat by the arm and pulled her back, glaring at the Angel. Her lips pursed in slight annoyance and I licked mine while pulling Kat to a corner. Knowing the Angel may be able to hear I turned my back towards the entity and glared at Kat. "Fuck was that?" I murmured and risked a glance at her, feeling another spike in my gut. The dress she wore was white, speckled with dirt and demon blood. It stopped above her knees and flared, closing in tightly around her tits. "She can help us in getting the orb!" Kat's urgent and thoughtful voice brought me from my musings and I contemplated her idea. "We can do just fine without her help! We have a few leads that will point us to him" I justified, knowing involving this Angel will bring all sorts of shit storms. "We have no leads, Dante! We've been searching for three months and nothing has come up! The longer we wait, the closer he gets!" she pushed passed me without another glance and approached the Angel in even stride, her hand held out for a handshake. "Let's combine our efforts" Kat said confidently, pushing her hand into the Angel and shook it. The Angel looked confused by the gesture but followed through with the motion with a nod.

**Angel**

I shook the human's hand and was astounded by her ignorance to my effect on her, treating me as if I was one of her own. I then eyed the Nephilim suspiciously, sensing he was conflicted with the immediate decision. I ignored Dante and smiled down at the girl, knowing the tense emotion of my eyes did not match the gesture. "Tomorrow we'll start early with the tracking, I'll show you the last spots showing signs of the orb" I noted her words carefully, trying to ascertain what type of signs the orb might display. "I suggest we relax tonight" she hinted, mostly to Dante before going back to the leather seats. She plopped down and I then noticed a box displaying an array of pictures, these images flickering followed by voices. I blinked my eyes at the sudden stimulation and turned away with a frown, seeing Dante staring at the picture box. I only caught his profile but was able to see his eyes shift with each image and I analyzed his reactions, witnessing minimal signs of annoyance. His darkness flowed with his emotions, slowly fanning out as he grew irritated. I took a step closer and observed how his heart rate increased with each passing moment.

"Do you have a name?" his curt question snapped me from my reverie and my eyes snapped to his red necklace before trailing to his face once more. His vibrant eyes was fixated upon the picture box, seeming not to care whether I replied or not. I squinted at the rusted box, trying to see what he was intrigued by. "Hmmm?" I stilled as he suddenly turned on me, dark eyes watching me. "I do not have a name" He took a broad step forward with one hand sliding against the leather seats, not bothered by our close proximity. As he advanced stealthily I felt my skin burn hotter, centering in my stomach before fanning out like a great flame. I could not stop the sensation and settled with a tight fist at my side to quell the ebbing pain. Dante halted before me, our eyes on par yet I felt my will shrinking with each passing minute. I shook my head at the humane thought before placing a hand over the necklace draped across his chest to steady my motivation. I paused at the unconscious action but did not pull away, instead I pressed deeper and felt his steady heartbeat. He inhaled slowly and deeply, pulling in whatever he sought before exhaling with heated air. "That's a shame" His voice came out disinterested but his eyes conveyed attentiveness as he surveyed my face. With that came heat, an incomprehensible sensation which added to my burning body. Was this sin? I stepped closer to his body and felt the burning rush to my face, coating it with a low hum. My breathing became shallow and fast, mimicking his as he pushed his face towards mine. I could not decipher his ominous intention but my body quickly discovered his goal. Dante's hand brushed my sides gently as if testing my skin for impurities before sliding to my lower back. His slow trail left burns of pain that had my stomach dipping from the novel feeling. His hands made it to my backside and I gave him an off look in confusion before gasping in surprise as he adjoined out hips. A soft yet masculine sound fell from his lips and I gazed into his eyes, trying to interpret these conflicting emotions and sensations. My mouth trembled from the overwhelming burn growing in my belly, spiking downward and hitting the apex of my thighs. I gripped his shirt and gazed down at our unified hips, slowly realizing his intention.

I released his crumpled shirt and with a stumble I slid from his heated grip, steadying myself by grasping the leather seats. The human continued to watch the picture box, not at all aware of the sudden rise in tension. "Did you like it?" Dante asked darkly and I raised my chin at his lecherous expression. Temptation. I gritted my aching teeth and brushed off the premise of sin which coated my body. I cannot rise to grace if I am corrupted with sin and that single thought scared me as I gazed into the man's eyes. Temptation is an evil thing, never should I fall into that pit. I turned away from him and placed a hand on the human's shoulder, successfully gaining her attention. "I need a change of attire" she nodded at my request and I caught the delicate tattoo etched onto her face and frowned. She did not notice my sudden change in demeanor and led me out the vast room and through a door which held another room fit with a bed. My shoes tapped loudly against the bare wooden floor and I watched in bewilderment as the human led me through another door. "This is the bathroom, you can shower and the like in here. I'll see if I can find any clothes that can fit you" she gazed up at me as she said this and I took the time to gaze around the bathroom. On my cloud I never had to worry about hygiene, simply a thought and I was anew once again. However in this realm I could feel my power dwindling away and at each increasing hour I felt my will wane. It was that demon. "Here" I stilled at the sudden sound of her soft voice and bundles of clothing was pressed into my arms. I blinked in surprise for I never notice her disappearance but I thanked her all the same.

I stared into the polished mirror with a small frown before trailing my hands through my extensive hair. It was still soft to the touch but held smudges of dirt and dark blood. I felt the remaining heat from before ebbing down my spine and I sighed in restrain frustration. I closed my eyes to block out the fiery shame within me but I still felt his sweltering touch running down my body. The heat was not the reaction to his sins but to his temptation. Lust. My eyes snapped open and I reeled away from the mirror, holding the side of my head as I my mind replayed the events. How such a demon can have this effect on me. I quickly stripped from my clothing and tore off my shoes before examining the intimidating contraption known as a shower. It took me several minutes to figure out the mechanism and I stepped in. The cold water from the spout splashed against my warm face and I sighed from the comfort. I began rubbing away the dried grime from my body with the aid of the soap, reveling in the pure scent. _Did you like it? _His voice filled my thoughts like a flood and I paused my actions, listening to his amused tones. I refused to answer and scrubbed harder yet at each scrub his labored breathing increased in volume. My legs gave out like a collapsing tower of bricks and I gripped the faucet above me to regain my faltering balance. My rubbed my face with my free hand before moving down my neck, reaching my aching mounds. I sighed at the alleviating contact with a small smile before moving downwards. As I reached lower I slowly halted, my brows furrowing at my instinctive actions. I shook my heavy head, denying the dark temptation fusing into my limbs and pulled my hand away. I prayed briefly before turning off the faucet, my clean body filled with awaiting sin.

I stepped from the bathroom with a pair of patterned loose shorts and a just as loose shirt. I was familiar with the garments but knew men mostly wear these where I formally resided. My cold feet padded against the warm floors and I glanced at the bed, knowing humans used it to rest. However the idea of resting was foreign to me for I never required cessations, my duty was to serve not relax. There was one lonely window to the right of the bed showcasing the unrelenting rain which pattered against it. I approach the frosted glass and peered outside, seeing nothing but tall building and flickering lights. I never imagined Earth to be like this, so advanced yet ever close to the edge of destruction. The times I would come to this realm would be to eradicate forsaken demons scattered throughout wasteland, far from civilization. Curious humans have encountered me but never saw my angelic form, always cringing from the blinding light I unknowingly produced. My angelic form was muted to gender, I did not bare any features to distinguish between man and woman. However once I fell my true form emerged and it is troublesome to have these feminine features.

"This place has really changed over the years" Dante's rumbling voice startled me as I felt his ghosting breath against my damp neck. Curiosity bled over my fear and I stared off into the distance, seeing the wasteland I fell into. "How so?" I questioned and he sighed with a soft laugh which tingled my ears. I felt his heated fingers swipe over my neck before he gathered my hair and slid it over my shoulder, watching it cascade down. I tensed at the action and turned around swiftly with a deep glare, warning him of his actions. "This place use to be controlled by demons. Human's didn't know what was going on and that they were being manipulated. They bought into any shit the media told them" Dante backed away from me and plopped down onto the bed and leaned back. I furrowed my brows at the information he gave me, knowing an incident happened on earth some time ago. "Mundus was the reigning king here" the name carved into my skull burned with recognition and I furrowed my brows. Mundus was here? "How did he get here?!" I furrowed my brows and approached the Nephilim and he smirked up at me. "Hell Gate" I placed a weighed hand to my head and closed my eyes in frustration. "Where were you guys during this shit?" he questioned and I heard the concealed hatred within his voice. "We cannot enter the human realm if no one believes in us and our miracles. Without their hope we cannot see into their realm let alone enter it" I defended and he scoffed at my excuse as if it was petty. "Whatever, in the end he was killed and humans continued on with their life" he brushed it off and I sat next to him with a skeptical look. "Just like that, someone killed him?" he nodded and laid back, not intent on elaborating on Mundus' death.

I dropped my suspicion and gazed down at his necklace, feeling the same pull as before. I resisted the urge to touch it with a scowl and settled with staring at the artifact, trying to figure as to why it exuded such a force. "Does that belong to you?" he glanced down at the necklace as if he forgotten it before lifting it before his eyes. The blood red crystal caught the light and glinted brightly like the sun except there was no heat or a sense of calm. I knew that necklace is not something easily attained for it contained properties foreign to this realm. "Why else would I be wearing it, hmm?" he retorted with a raise of a brow and I looked away, not content in starting a mundane banter. "Leave, I do not wish to argue" I moved away from him and rested my back against the headboard with a cross of my arms. He did not heed my stern warning and instead sat up with a planned smile. "Do you really not have a name, there's gotta be someone that calls you by a name?" his smile portrayed deceit yet his words played curiosity and I could not resist the contemplating induced question. My mind picked up the particular moments I spent on the human realm killing demons. The demons knew who I was and often called me by many cruel names I cannot keep track of. However I encountered a demon who was once an angel, these type of demons are called fallen angels. I halted at that thought and felt my back burn once more with the oncoming sin. I have fallen as well but that demon is not the same as me. I still possess my angelic abilities and I fell without a hearing. Regardless my justification, that demon and I are now equals. "Celeste" I simply said as my mind worked sluggishly around the name, trying to deny the title given by that demon. Once he used that name, every demon that emerged from the dark pit of hell remembered me well. I looked at Dante and saw a reassured look on his face, as if he expecting that answer. Did he know of me? "I don't mean to be rude but you look tired as hell" I touched my face at his insult and I furrowed my brows. Is Hell truly tired? "How do I not look as tired as hell?" I questioned seriously and with a smooth smile he shifted closer.

I finally breathed in after a moment of confusion as he loomed over me, his heady scent coating my lungs as if I drowned in liquid fire. I gripped the sheets beside my hips and concealed my untamed restrain with a steady stare. "You need to relax first" he said calmly and I hesitantly released the sheets before settling them in my lap. "I'm relaxed" I said with full confidence as he slipped off the bed. He gripped my ankle lightly and tugged gently while giving me a guarded look. He tugged harder and I slipped from my rested position to laying flat against the bed. The force alarmed me and I tried slipping my ankle from his firm grip. He released my limb but to my dismay he crossed his legs over me, straddling my hips. In retaliation I raised my arms and pushed him roughly by the chest, hearing the thick impact shutter his heart. Despite the deadly reaction he remained on top of me. "I'm helping you relax" he murmured as he gathered my hands before pinning it beside my head. He then pressed his forehead to mine and breathed deeply, I could not help gasping at his actions or the way he stared deeply into my eyes. "Relax, angel" was all he said before pressing his lips to mine and my mind reeled into a muck of confusion. The sensation was raw and new, nothing I have ever experience. His mouth moved against mine and I stared wide eyes into his, my limbs paralyzed. My lungs cried for release yet my lips craved more, wanting to devour him. I felt his tongue swipe against my lips and I shivered at the strange sensation. Before my lungs can burst from lack of air he pulled back with a sigh and released my hands, smirking at my dazed expression. "I have been wanting to fucking kiss you since I first laid eyes on those lips" he said without shame and accented his want with a quick swipe of his thumbs against my lips. "K-kiss me?" I said and remembered the deep gesture with a blush. "Are you relaxed?" he questioned and I was surprised by the question, not sure how to admit my state. "No" I said honestly and tensed as he leaned back and shrugged off his jacket. "Why?" he tossed the jacket off the bed and braced his hands on both sides of my head. I arched my back from instinct and he used the opportunity to slip one hand under my back and press me closer. "I…I want more"

* * *

And that is NOT the end, of course I'll get down to the dirty bits in the next chapter. Do take note that Celeste still wants to be an angel.

That's all, folks!


	2. The Heat

Sorry for taking so damn long posting another chapter, I was honestly trying to make the chapter longer so you guys wont feel cheated. In the end I surmised that its better to publish medium length chapters than spending fucking days trying to push out a big chapter. Sorry if my English isn't up to par, especially in the tense field. Even in my native language I can't figure out the right tense. I also don't use beta readers...trust issues.

I would like to thank Pandora Radio for supplying me with inspiration.

Anywhoodle, this chapter has some dirty stuff so you have been mildly warn. If you do not want to see Dante molesting himself then get the hell out!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the DMC franchise in any way because I am not that brilliant(and I don't know shit about developing games)

* * *

His eyes shined with pure sin at my declaration and I felt the burn singeing my soul, tempting me to indulge further. He ignored the doubt set firm upon my face and captured my lips slowly, as if he was savoring the action. I refused to join his onslaught and raised my quivering hands to his chest, gripping his grey shirt. "I…" I tried to speak but he muffled my protest with his flaming lips, intent on changing my mind. I frowned at his neglecting actions and pushed firmer, shakily pushing him away from my body. "Stop, Dante" his name came out as a sigh as he moved to my neck, nibbling on the sensitive skin with a hum. I arched once more from the strange stimulation and gripped his shirt tighter, simultaneously trying to gain my bearings. He kneaded my lower back soothingly, slowly making his way to my backside. He gripped my loose shorts and tugged at them, encouraging me to lift my hips. I refused to do as he requested and he pulled away from my neck, licking his lips like a predator. "What's wrong" he nearly teased and I glared up at him, not in the mood to bicker. "You want more don't you?" he grinned at his chosen words and glanced down at my heaving chest, accentuating his statement. "You are using my curiosity" I defended, knowing well I escaped his heated question for I could not properly deceive him. "And it's working" he simply said as he grabbed my shorts and slipped them from my body without effort. As he leaned back to toss the garment I rose up and reached for it, trying to retrieve the item. He used my nearness as an advantage and wrapped one arm around me and used the other to discard the shorts. "I must remain untouched!" I exclaimed and he raised a brow at my statement, seeming to process the new information. "You mean a virgin?" he inquired and slipped his hand up my shirt slowly, teasing my skin with the edge of his fingers. I nodded and swallowed thickly in reply before gritting my teeth as he cupped my aching breast. "Don't worry, we can do other things besides fuck" I flinched in confusion at his words before my shirt was ripped from my body.

He released my body and I collapsed back onto the bed, feeling my heart rate increase as he slowly lowered. To my breasts. I sucked in a harsh breath as his mouth ghosted over my mounds, his dark eyes looking up at me. My bare body shivered under his heated gaze like a frightened animal awaiting death; waiting for the predator to strike. He dipped his head low and lapped lightly at the tip of one breast, still staring deep within my soul. I breathed in at the warming contact, feeling my insides churn with scorching anticipation. His tongue circled my perked peak before trailing up the slope of my breast to my pulsing neck. I held in my whimper from the loss of contact and restrained my moan of delight as he nibbled at the tender spot of my neck. "I wanna here it" he murmured into my neck and I glanced up at the ceiling, praying I'll be able to maintain my hard resolve.

He bit sharply at the notice of my wandering mind, dragging me back with a breathless moan. He pulled away from my neck, his lips moist and tempting under the warm lights. I casted my eyes from his deep stare and focused on the rain pelting the glass outside, drowning out my incessant need and rushing blood. "You're ignoring me" I stilled at his claim and turned my head to see he was gone. I raised my head quickly to search for the Nephilim to see him smirking between my thighs. "Stop-" I moved to create distance but he latched those burning hands onto my hips. "Let me give you more" he said with a devilish smile before running his cheek along the inside of my thigh, eyes fluttering down to stare at my melting center. My face seared red with shame as I stared speechless as he slowly lowered. The anticipating sensation building in my stomach made my body hum with sin and I gritted my teeth in restraint. I am not aware of the human anatomy but I know of the perverse actions humans are capable of within the perfect circumstances. My mind shuttered at the thought and I felt my will push itself pass the veil of temptation and curiosity. Warning me to run and save myself before I smolder.

A warm tongue snaked from his lips and he ran his tongue along my core, my doubt shedding with the glide of his tongue. My will shattered like decaying glass and I arched until my spine cried in pain. The feeling was surreal and overwhelming, something I have never felt before. "Dante!" I do not know why I called out his name but it felt right as he continued his torment, concentrating on a spot that sent prickles of blinding pleasures up my legs. His strong hands kept my quivering thighs steady as he devoured me, releasing content sounds of his own. I hissed through my teeth and sighed as his teeth grazed a sensitive spot, delighting in the arcane sensation as I felt the heat ascending. The heat of our boiling lust pooling from our lips and mixing in the stifling air. "Ah!" I moaned once more and fisted a handful of his dark hair while running my free hand up and down my thigh to quell the madness of lust. I raised my head and looked upon the occupied man to see he was still watching me with those greedy eyes. He slowly removed a hand from my thigh, sliding it over my hand which gripped his hair tightly. I loosened my grip and he urged it downward to cup the side of his face. We broke a moment of deep eye contact as I pressed my head deep into the sheets from the spark of pleasure from his artful tongue. I rotated and moved my hips unconsciously as my liquescent body neared its steep peak. My hand which cupped his cheek felt the muscles working along his face with effort, each strain met with my enchanted moans. My body was slick with sweat and with one heady press of his tongue along the most sensitive part of me I cried out. "Oh, Dante!" my body blazed internally and I felt my nails digging into skin as I reached my ultimate peak. It felt as though my sweat boiled into my skin, trapping me in a wavering sensation of euphoria. I heard Dante's thick voice but failed to process the information as I slowly drifted down the peak. My body vibrated with satisfaction yet behind the pleasing perception was a deep want. A desire for more, to be filled with this sensation until I'm no more.

"Damn, I want you so bad" Dante's slurred voice made it to my ears just as I felt his body slide against mine. His face appeared before mine and I lazily slipped my hand against his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The gesture was still new to me and I merely pressed my lips to his before withdrawing slowly. I then noticed the angry and jagged cut on his cheek, healing over before my eyes. "Want me?" I questioned with a frown and he nodded with a hesitant look. "Yes…I want to be inside you" he said with leisure, as if he was not expecting to explain himself. I stilled at the remark and removed my hand from his neck, staring into his eyes with suspicion. "You cannot possess me" I asserted firmly and watched as his eyes shifted to the side, staring at nothing in particular. His eyes then rolled back but this time I saw a display of amusement. "Why do I always have to explain every fucking thing I say?" he pressed his forward to mine and I could not decipher the implying tone beneath his words. I casted that contemplation to the side and kissed him once more, sensing a potent addiction to feeling his lips against mine. "Do you want more?" he questioned, noticing my obsession with a smile before catching my lips in a warm kiss. His tongue slipped pass my awaiting lips and I tasted the dizzying flavor of my release. I brushed my tongue along his, the subtle friction causing a flame to start anew within my body. "Yes…" I murmured after withdrawing from the titillating kiss. He drew back, sitting on his knees yet still situated between my legs. "Then undress me"

It felt as if my heart shuttered and die like captured prey. My mind screeched with terror and I quickly sat up. The motion had us closer, sitting face to face. Dante's eyes twitched with confusion as he slowly registered my intentions. "Do you regret it?" he spoke before I can utter a single word and I looked upon him with reluctance. "N-No" I am forbidden to deceive and I was not going to cast that principle away just because I fell to lust. "Then why are you trying to run?" he knew; knew I was trying to escape his enticing presence. "I have sinned, I cannot indulge any further" I murmured quickly and made to leave the bed. I was halfway off the bed when he grabbed my arm in a strong grip. "I was hoping you'd say that" he began with a chuckle and slid off the bed, still holding onto me. "Or else this would be too easy" his tone was lighthearted and calm yet his grip on my arm was deadly, puzzling. "Are you going to release me?" I asked with a raised brow and I could not keep my eyes from flickering to his lips, ready to be kissed once again. "Yeah" he said yet dragged me towards the bathroom without another word.

I struggled against his grip half-heartily, curious of his intentions. However I was deeply aroused by his strength, something deep inside me wanting to shamelessly respond to his aggressiveness. With his freehand he turned the lights on before pulling me in and closing the door in one motion. He then decided to release me without second thought, not caring how reluctant I was to leave. He gave me one last blank look before turning towards the shower, giving me his back. I ignored his sudden change in mood and went for the door, intending on leaving this pit of sin. I heard the startling spray of water emanating from the shower followed by Dante's footsteps. I opened the creaking door and stepped out, immediately feeling the cool air of the once steaming room. The rain fell harder but I wasn't able to fully address the weather for I was tugged harshly into the bathroom. I turned on the primitive man to lecture him on respect but halted as I noticed the absence of his shirt, revealing a body I have never seen before. "I…" I began but fell short of words as I absorbed the sight of naked flesh. His skin was tanned from the brilliant sun but held no imperfection, sculpted to perfection like the numerous statues in the holy kingdom. I always thought the naked statues were merely guesses at the true human anatomy, but I was wrong. Modesty was valued in heaven and I never seen a bare man before, until now.

"Like what ya see?" Dante teased while trying to figure out what specifically gave me such an amazed look. I approached the specimen swiftly and palmed where his heart should be, feeling the steady organ pumping life through his system. My fingers pressed into his heated skin and I trailed downward, watching the fading imprint my fingers left fade to a light pink. I noticed the contrasts between our bodies as I lightly touched his chest, solid with muscle unlike mine. My hands reached the edge of his trousers and I furrowed my brows at the bulge under the material. I looked to his face to see a covetous gleam staining his eye, gripping my heart with suspicion. "That's my dick, would you like to see it" he knew the answer before he murmured the sly question with a smirk. He did not wait for my evident answer and began unbuttoning his pants leisurely. As he pulled down his pants, he pulled down another layer of clothing with it, revealing a piece of anatomy I never seen. My mouth watered instinctively and I tilted my head at the rigid appendage. With a steady and confident hand I reached to touch it only to be halted by his firm grip. "You can only look at it, angel" my hand was inches away from his _dick _and I could feel the heat emanating from the erected anatomy. "Why?" my voice cracked and I reached with my free hand and he caught it with his own, giving me a suggestive look. "It's not a sin to look, is it?" he inquired while pulling me as he walked backwards to the shower. My heart swelled with anxiety as he pulled us under the spotlight of water, my body quacking with doubt as his eyes portrayed deceit. I finally shook my head to his question and he pressed me into the wall of the shower, pinning me by the shoulders. His eyes flooded with lust and I angled my head away as he moved in to kiss me. A smirk caught his face at the sudden resistance and he leaned closer until our lips swept against each other. I grimaced at the static contact, my vacillating blue eyes vibrating with a sudden spike in blood pressure. His sweltering lips captured mine once again, this time sustaining contact as his scorching tongue accented his brutal onslaught. This kiss was different than the previous gestures, this one was filthy with sinful promises. I responded hopelessly to his kisses, gripping his shoulders and arching under the attention of his craze and the blistering water. I let him abuse my mouth with nips and licks, never protesting to his wants. I don't think I ever will.

Dante broke our frenzied kiss with a broken gasp, turning away from my face as he pressed his forehead to the shower wall beside my cheek. His breathing was ragged and pained as if he was struggling immensely with the simple task before releasing a small grunt. I then noticed one hand snaked to the back of my head and pressed it slightly downward, forcing my eyesight between our bodies. I watched with a mix of horror and fascination as I watched him pump his dick at a moderate pace, syncing with his ragged breathing. The rare sight caught me off guard and my stomach churned with desire, melting my core. Over his loud breathing Dante chuckled as he lazily trailed his lips over my ear, not ashamed of his daring display. "I can't wait to shove this inside you" he admitted, his lips rubbing against the shell of my ear as he spoke. I shivered at the contact and his firm words, knowing he was going to fulfill his want. As I listened to his crude words with a blissful expression, I felt a gentle yet desperate tug centering within my mind. The pull was riddled with fear and regret, attempting to halt my irrational wishes. I want him inside me, branding me with his sinful mark. I want to take what he offered and consume it like a desperate soul. I want to be with him, forever. I ignored my crying conscience and closed my eyes to listen to his calling body. "I'm going to fuck you until you weep"

* * *

I feel I should apologize for the dirty-talk, I don't like reading it but it fits Dante's personality so well.

I love these cliffhangers. Next Chapter: Things gets heated but the main plot must go on!


	3. The Flame

Sup, ikanaiX here and I am proud to introduce this installment!

This is more plot filled than anything else...I think. I realize that this chapter may come as a relief or a disappointment for some, but I cannot please all. If I was able to then I'll probably be doing something else with my life(...porn?).

I just downloaded Vergil's Downfall but have not played it yet, my lame excuse is that its too cold downstairs and I can't play in the cold (I'm pretty lame and a sissy). So once I play it I'll adjust the plot or anything if it needs be, other than that please enjoy Ardeur!

**Disclaime**r: I do not hold claim over DMC or elements of it. If I did I would probably make it filled with sexual innuendos all over the place, even in death scenes.

* * *

I nodded my head listlessly at his crude words before turning my head for a kiss, making perfect contact. Minutes passed between us as we kissed, the sound and feel of the hot water muting against our emotions. He kissed me harder and I pulled back, allowing him to take over the kiss like a crazed animal. He groaned passed my lips…and the water suddenly became hot. I pressed my hands to his slippery shoulders and clumsily pushed him away, looking for the sudden source of heat. Dante looked to be in a heady stupor, giving me a lazy smile before holding his hand under the flow of water, washing away a strange substance. I stared down at his dick to see it was still erect, observing the organ with interest. "Are you going to…" I trailed off as I attempted to recall the term he used. "Fuck you?" he finished with an eager smile, as if he was waiting for the invitation. I nodded my head and he raised his hands before slipping them through my heavy tresses.

His smirk fell like a weighed stone and I stilled at the foreign expression. "I want to!" Dante gripped my head tightly, his eyes portraying concentrated frustration. His frustration was hard to process and I quickly sobered, pulling back my deep want and lust. "I don't understand! I get so close but I can't!" his voice spoke of pain but I knew he was far from the expression for I felt his prickling anger. He still held a firm hold of my head and I grabbed his wrists. I didn't know what to say for I could not relate to his experience, however that did not mean I cannot try. "I can help you" my voice dropped in confidence as I felt my mind screaming. I winced at the sudden reaction but concealed that I was cringing because of doubt. Instinctively I wanted this, to become lost in my emotions; however, I knew this was wrong. My sole duty is to serve, not indulge. Especially in sins.

"I look into your eyes, I see innocence. I kiss you, I feel innocence. I talk to you, all I hear is innocence!" he spat out and I processed the exclamation with a deep glare. He spoke as if innocence was a curse, to be pure was something to naturally abhor. "And all I see in you is _corruption_" the last word whispered within my mind and trapped my desire in a tight clasp, slowly tightening as I began to realize our actions. "Yet we still want each other, don't you think it's strange?!" his words added to the tightening coil, squeezing until images of our tryst poured out like black ink. I shook my head and inhaled deeply at the foreign feeling in my chest. I pushed his hands away from my head and I held onto them, looking him in the eye as if I was trying to memorize the feature. "Tell me why you are so hesitant" I knew he had the answer slithering around his head, slowly poisoning his actions. Dante gazed at our connected hands with a scowl but made no move to sever the contact. "…I want to do more than just have sex with you" he murmured with the same scowl, seeming uncomfortable with the statement. I nodded my head in understanding even though I had no idea as to what is more than _sex_. Death? Torture? At that thought I released his hands and kept them close to my sides. "Just leave…before I change my fucking mind again"

**Dante**

Celeste just stared at me, her blue eyes searching my face for an explanation. My hands twitched and I resisted the temptation to touch her precious golden hair. Her swollen lips pursed as she tried to decipher my closed face, not aware how hectic I felt inside. My conflicted emotions stabbed at my brain, trying to coax my body to give in. Her innocence tempted yet halted me. My intention was to fuck her in every way possible, until every inch of her was tainted, yet I knew that would not satisfy me. I wanted something more than a one-sided fuck, I wanted her reaction. Her looks drove me to this level but her behavior fueled my want for a deeper connection. A connection far deeper than anything physical. How pathetic does that sound?! I spent years fighting for humans I rarely spoke to and I did it alone. Yeah I had Kat and my brother, but in the end it's their ass they're looking out for. I spend hours in my bed, just thinking about how I'll die. Alone?

"Dante?" Celeste pulled me from my moment of misery and I scowled at her, hating how easy it was to take advantage of her innocence. "The water is getting cold" she stated plainly and my skin tightened at the feeling of the cool droplets pelting my skin. How long was I zoning out? I immediately turned to shut off the shower and stepped out without chancing a glance at the angel. As I exited the stifling bathroom I shut off the lights and felt her presence close behind, following me to the bed. I halted in my footsteps and I spun on her, mouth ready to tell her go away but I caught the confusion on her face. My mouth closed at the visual and I ruffled my wet hair in frustration. "Let me just find something we can wear!" I shouted and Celeste did not react to my sudden change in mood, looking calm as ever. I eyed the wooden dresser that once belonged to the previous owner beside the bathroom door and stalked towards it, rummaging to find something that would fit her. I do regret ripping her shirt. I pulled out a long white shirt and sweat pants with relief, thanking myself that it was a suitable size. I slipped the sweats on and turned to her to toss the shirt her way. Celeste caught the material before it soared over her head and I eyed her tits, feeling my body heating up. "…stop" I closed my eyes tightly before opening them with a slow sigh.

We settled onto the bed and it was the weirdest feeling, knowing that someone else would be dreaming beside me. Celeste did not seem to care about modesty because she crawled onto the opposite side of the bed with her shirt hung so low, it revealed her supple curves. "I never slept before" she murmured as she sat beside me and I gave her a humorous look. I didn't respond to her confession and laid back until my head sunk into my soft pillow, instantly scenting Celeste's enticing hair. I sighed at the sensation and clasped my hands behind my head, my body relaxing for deep sleep. With a slow roll of my eyes I stared up at Celeste to see her lips in a firm line, eyes glued to mine. She sat on her knees innocently while playing with the edge of her shirt, but her glowing face betrayed her innocence as I sensed her deep hunger. She had a taste of sin; now wants to delve in it. What have I done?

"Lay down" I said with a bitter smile and watched as her delicate body adjusted and lowered on the bed; far from me. With a scowl I closed my eyes and turned my head away from her tempting body to focus on sleeping. I inhaled deeply and felt her heady scent coating my lungs like thick sand, slowly inhibiting breathing. "May I come closer?" I tensed at the sound of her soft voice and opened my eyes to gaze at her blank expression. I don't want her near me, sleeping is the last thing I'll do. Despite my hostile expression she dragged herself closer, getting so close she laid her wet head onto the other half of my pillow, her copious hair sticking to my arm. Her face was too damn close. I felt tendrils of air passing through her plump lips, brushing across mine like a fading ghost. I couldn't tell if she meant to be this close because her face gave no hint to her damn intentions. I gave the angel a nonplussed look before slowly closing my eyes, finally feeling sleep tug at my consciousness. My heart beat slowed with my steady breathing and I felt my heated body sink deeper into the bed, finally embracing sleep.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my chest and I jolted from tranquility with a wild look in my eyes, finding Celeste giving me an impassive look. "I want to kiss you before we go to sleep" her smooth lips mouthed the words perfectly and I stared down at the feature with interest. I felt my dick twitch at the low dip of her shirt and I peeled my eyes from the outline of her tits to her vibrant eyes. Once again Celeste did not wait for my hesitant refusal and moved in close, alarms went off in my head. Her body pressed closer to mine as she used her hand to tilt my head to her for a brief kiss. Her lips met mine endearingly and I inwardly cringed at the term, already feeling a slither of guilt smoothing over my conscience. She pulled away and my heart shuttered at the satisfied look on her face, as if I gave her something to smile about. I felt her hand slide back to my chest and remained there…over my heart. I furrowed my brows at the gesture and glowered as I felt the organ pumping with excitement. Her smile widened and if possible, I increased my annoyance with a grimace. Celeste's smile dropped at the sight and before she could question my sudden ire, I leaned in for a burning kiss.

I devoured her mouth like many times before, running my tongue against every detail before catching her alluring lips with a pull of my teeth. The kiss was brief yet thorough and I leisurely withdrew as soon as I noticed an evidence of a response from the angel. She exhaled in bliss from the kiss and I restrained my smirk with a close of my eyes. She snuggled into my warmth like a cold child, caging me in with her hum of approval. She finally closed her eyes for sleep and I turned my head away, casting any devious thoughts from my corrupted mind.

**Celeste**

"Dante!" a sudden thump shook me from my sleep and before I can regain clarity I lurched off the bed. I landed on the wooden floors with a soft thud at the same time the door slammed open to reveal Kat with a face of urgency. I furrowed my brows and looked to Dante to see he was no longer on the bed but standing on the other side, stance just as hostile as mine. Kat looked between us with a face of confusion before shaking it off like a wet animal. "One of my sigils was triggered!" was all she said before running out the room, Dante following the woman with insistence. I looked back to the bed with a guarded glance before following the silent Dante in suit.

"Where?" Dante called out to the anxious human as she searched around the picture box for the something. I was able to see her short brown hair and was surprised by the short style, never have I seen a woman's hair that short. With a sound of triumph Kat fished out a shiny set of metal behind the picture box and shoved it in her pocket. "Get ready we're going to the park" was all she said and we finally made eye contact. I noticed the dramatic change in her heart rate and witnessed as her face burned a subtle red. "Stop staring, we need to get ready" Dante reiterated and I looked away, reminding myself to not stare so intensely.

Silently I undressed in my temporary room and pulled on my white robe from last night. I noticed speckles of blood and dirt riddled the garment, however with a swipe of my finger against the fabric it became clean. Dante retreated to his room without a single word and I wondered if he was bothered by what transpired last night. After slipping on my _shoe…things _I followed the anxious human and the passive Nephilim out the building to a black metal object resting in front. Dante shoved me into the object despite my questionable glances before getting in himself, sitting in the front with Kat. I was silent the entire exchange, trying to figure out the complexities of the contraption. I opened my mouth to remark the leather interior but a loud roar startled me along with a sudden lurch forward. My back slammed into the seat and I gripped the leather, steadying my body as I felt the increasing force. Dante must have sensed my abrupt fear for he peered back at me and placed a warm hand on my knee. "This is called a car" he teased and I smacked his hand away with a grimace. _Car_ is the term for this death machine? He then winked at me and my bitter thoughts shriveled at that sight, getting a knowing smirk from him in response.

"So you drew a sigil in a park?" Dante stated condescendingly as he turned to Kat. The human seemed to be controlling this machine with a circular band wrapped in animal hide. "Not exactly. I drew the glyph before there was a park, in fact the park is still under construction" she said and I listened closely, trying to absorb as much information I can for storage. I glanced through the thick glass of the car to see humans walking on the side, not aware of the problems their realm constantly suffer. "Where are the demons?" I questioned for I noticed there was no evidence of demons lurking by. "Since the emergence of hunters, demons are not as bold as before. They prefer to attack once the sun sets" Kat said proudly and I nodded, feeling a pricking sensation slide down my neck. "Then what demon would be foolish enough to act under the daylight?" I questioned once more before looking away from the moving scenery to give Kat a tamed look. "I don't know. It makes me even more eager to find the source" I winced discreetly at her carefully picked words. The sound of metal grinding against metal alerted me of deceit and I used that clue to dissect her words. Although she tried to avoid the lie, it became obvious she knew more than she let on. She had a clue what it can be.

"It's most likely not a demon, but someone" Dante finally said after a moment of silence and Kat could not hide the alarm in her eyes as she glanced at Dante. Dante stared straight on despite Kat's call for attention and I noted the exchange. I knew they were withholding information and it only made sense, they did not trust me. I felt my skin tense at the knowledge that Dante did not trust me but I acknowledged that it only made sense. He knew me for a day and that is not enough time to have complete trust. However he had enough trust to breech my personal space with no shame of my reactions. No one, not even a human, is that daft to allow a stranger to catch a glimpse of their vulnerability. Unless something changed in the human realm, is indulging in each other common place, now? Did he do the same with Kat? I glanced at the human with curiosity, wondering if we both looked the same naked.

"It's here!" Kat abruptly called out as soon as the machine came a full stop. She exited the machine and I mimicked her actions, successfully leaving the death trap. I stepped onto uneven dirt, noticing the area ahead is nothing but stones and dirt. However what was awaiting in the far distance is what alerted us. Our perception for what awaited there differed for a flash of recognition ignited within their eyes while I felt pure determination. I whispered a brief prayer in my native tongue before holding out my hand valiantly, feeling the immediate weight of my sword. Without risking a second glance at the two beside me, I stepped toward my goal.

"Wait!" Dante hissed out as he yanked me back by the arm, holding me close as he peered ahead. I gazed at the man standing before us with hair as white as winter day but eyes as sharp as a hot blade. His confined attire puzzled me but I ignored that fact, focusing on the small orb resting in his hand. The glowing artifact was slightly different than the one I seen in the vault. It did not have a ring of ancient text circling the artifact so it must have been activated. "Vergil?!" Kat's voice spoke volumes of recognition and I examined Vergil closely. He wore a black and blue attire that spoke volumes of elegance yet the sword poised at his side told me he was far from grace. His sword cried of sin stronger than Dante's, however I felt an inkling of purity under all that depravity. He is a Nephilim. I then noticed the resemblance between the two Nephilim and felt a chill crawl up my tense spine. "Had a feeling you'd show up, but not this soon" Dante said as he pushed me behind with a slight pull, ignoring my growl of annoyance. Vergil responded with a small smirk before glancing down at the orb, measuring the weight in his hands delicately. "Why now?" Dante's suspicion and apprehension was palpable and I took that as a notice that this Nephilim was a danger more than the demons lurking under the moon.

Vergil still did not provide a verbal response and instead glanced at me, interest sparking within his blue-gray eyes. Was this the entity that stole the artifact from the vault in Heaven? "I see you managed to find another ally, a Fallen Angel at that. I'm surprised" Vergil's calm yet ominous tone grated against my ears, creating a fit of nausea as I sensed his utter disdain. "Neither a demon or an angel, an excellent ally to have" the soft spoken man commented while looking down at the orb, subtly implying a deep belief. "How did you retrieve the orb from Heaven?" I said without concealing my purpose. He revealed surprise for a brief moment before covering it with a small yet crucial smile. "There is a traitor in Heaven" Vergil admitted without hesitation and I moved from behind Dante to stare at the Nephilim straight on.

A traitorous Angel in Heaven?! I shook my head and truly felt like laughing at his belief, knowing an Angel will never betray Him for any circumstance. We were created pure and reside in the purest realm that repels darkness. It is absurd to insinuate that an Angel can become corrupted- I halted at the thought and thought of the conflict centuries ago. _He_ was once an Angel like the rest of us but defiance led to his corruption although we all resided in a sin-free realm. I shivered at the thought of the Angel's pride and decided to focus at the issue at hand. "What do you intend to do with the orb, Vergil?" Kat's voice bordered on fear and anticipation, signaling she knew his intentions yet hoped he sought a different goal. "What I always wanted!" I took a step forward at his exclamation but Dante was there to reel me back, putting himself between Vergil and I. "You're on again with this bullshit?! You still haven't caught on from our last fight that you need to leave the humans alone and move the fuck on!" the insult slapped a glare on Vergil's face and I used Dante's moment of satisfaction to step beside him, my sword ready at a moments notice. "You're too naïve, Dante. You can't begin to understand what can be accomplished when everyone is unified completely to carry out a single aim! Being around such insignificant women has softened you, brother" Vergil's harbored ire flowed from his tone like a stream of lava, singeing those nearby.

Before Dante can defend his naivety I charged forward with lengthy strides, sword prepared to strike. The sound of my feet pounding on the dirt was mute to my ears as I neared the Nephilim. Determination pumped through my veins as I stopped inches away from the hybrid, shoving my heel into the ground before using the additional momentum to swing my blade in a horizontal motion. The sound of my blade cutting air was harmonious yet disappointing as Vergil jumped to avoid the path. Vergil avoided his decapitation successfully and I allowed him the time to bask in his dwindling life. With an annoyed expression Vergil slipped the small artifact in his coat, hovering his free hand over his blade. "Release the orb to me so I can place it in its proper place" Vergil laughed at my demand softly while pulling out his sword, the sound of it leaving its sheath a sign to his death warrant. "I see, now. You only have a week of neutrality; the orb is your ticket to regaining your balance with Heaven" Vergil surmised efficiently before shaking his head derisively, as if I was some clueless child. "She is only using you for her own wishes" I stilled at his declaration but did not spare a glance at the two, committed on keeping the Nephilim within my sights. However a bit of my determination shifted to concern over their reaction to the truth.

"I don't care, as long as humans are left alone I don't give a shit what she does" I genuinely smirked at his remark and saw the agitated look increase on Vergil's face, irritated that his brother did not fall for his jeer. I tipped forward at the sight of his distracting emotions before lunging forward, sword pointed forward in a heavy jab. I heard the sudden wet impact of metal sliding against flesh, indicating I got a clean hit. I raised my lowered head to see my sword deep in his left shoulder, rendering his left arm useless. I twisted the blade with a flick of my wrist, waiting for his reaction to only receive a sly smirk. With exasperation I snatched the sword out and took a smooth step back to ready for the next strike. I watched with interest as his wound healed over, leaving nothing behind but a holed in his coat.

In a collective breath we both rushed forward and our sword clashed in resounding fury, my sword screeching against the foulness of his. He pressed forward and managed to drive my sword away, leaving my entire body vulnerable. His thin sword came down swiftly like an arrow and I hurled myself backwards, landing flat on my back. Vergil's sword then plunged downward and I rolled to the side, catching the edge with my neck. I rolled to a crouch and pushed forward, sword ready to strike his side. With impeccable speed he pulled his embedded sword from the ground and blocked my attack with little effort. He deflected my blade back and moved in to strike like a devilish snake. Just as I readied to block his heavy hit Dante appeared before me, blade ready for blood. They swords make contact with a piercing ring, as if their swords were singing in agony. "Are you sure you want to do this? I won't spare your life this time" Dante challenged before shoving the scheming brother away. Dante stepped back slowly, blade ready yet his free hand held out for me to step back. I ignored the gesture and stood beside the Nephilim.

Vergil slowly looked between the two of us, trying to process what just transpired. His burning glare centered on me before sliding to Dante, registering that he won't be able to take us on at the same time. Disconcertingly he swiftly sobered up while he sheathed his sword and offered Dante a disgusted look. "I'll give you a choice, Dante. Let's work together to improve the human race, we can help guide them in the right direction. It will be just like when we worked together to defeat Mundus" with that I instantly regarded the men with skepticism, allowing my angelic powers take in their words. They were not lying but their past did not stop with a dislike of Mundus. They're Nephilim, why would they want to interfere with a conflict usually reserved for old enemies? "I'd rather pick the choice that involves me shoving my foot up your demon infested ass" even though I did not understand Dante's play of words I was able to comprehend that he was insulting his brother with a harsh refusal. Vergil chuckled bitterly at the insult and stepped back before pulling out his sword once again. Dante and I braced for physical retaliation to only witness Vergil swipe his sword, opening a portal. My eyes widen in surprise at his ability and with one last look he stepped through the portal. Dante noticed his escape too late and rushed for the man a second after the portal vanished, leaving behind a trickle of dark blood.

"Shit!" Dante ran an angry hand through his hair before releasing another curse under his breath. His effervescent eyes met mine with ferocity, igniting hostility within mines. I opened my mouth to quell his ire, however, a deep retch stole my attention. The booming sound caught me off guard and shielded myself from it, anticipating contact. Strong winds lapped around my body and I turned in time towards the city to see a plume of fire. Awe ceased my voice and initiated a hammering anxiety. Black smoke coated the air above the city, coming from the very center. The shadows the flames created reminded me of the human's vision of Hell. A fiery pit meant for suffering. Hell is not a pit filled with flames. I accompanied a misguided human to Hell to show him the consequences of his dire decisions. There is no light, only pure darkness not even the light of the holy can fill. Shrieks and pain filled groans encompass all rational thought while flames bleed over your skin like a ruptured blister. The fire cannot be seen but felt, creating a heightening level of insanity. As soon as the human realized the horrors of hell, he pleaded to return back. I did so for my relief than his, slowly realizing this was not only an impressionable experience for the human but for myself.

"Kat!" Dante's booming voice shattered my moment of reflection and I looked at Kat to see her shaking a metal canister. I then registered that Dante was pressed close to my back, a firm hand on my shoulder. "Gather as much people as you can and keep them protected as long as you can!" he shouted over the sudden shrill of demons. Kat gave a confident nod and took off running towards the city, igniting a sense of admiration for the human. Another demonic cry filled the air, this time a guttural groan that spoke of immense power. I stepped out of Dante's protective clasp and witnessed clusters of humans running as fast as they can from the city, Kat leading them pass us. I turned to glance further in the direction, noticing the ruins in the distance I saw when I first arrived. "Celeste, watch my back and I'll do the same for you" Dante said and rested his sword on his shoulders. I smiled at the strange sense of content at his weighed words and looked on to the tail of the human crows, seeing convulsing demons sluggishly follow their prey. "Ready?"

* * *

My eyes are really hurting, I spent all day typing and out of all my body parts it had to be my eyes. Why not my hands or ass?!

Well, thank you for reading this chapter and comment if you like, leave suggestions or random crap. It really helps when I receive comments because they sometimes reflect what everyone else is thinking. Then I can incorporate your complaints/suggestions into my writing. I would also like to emphasize that this story was not made for me, it was made for you guys to enjoy!


End file.
